Stay the night
by loneghost13
Summary: Pidge gets an unexpected call from a certain half-Galra boy in the middle of the night. Takes place shortly after the end of Season 5 and before Season 6.


**A/N:** For the wonderful Pickalily, who made my days a little less boring with her amazing fanfics. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just simply read See You Again, thank you all for your support!

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or the characters that appear in this story, they belong to Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos.

* * *

Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…

Pidge groaned and rolled over in bed, instinctively putting her pillow over her head in a futile attempt to block off the noise. Without opening her eyes, she tried to ignore that annoying noise, hoping it would eventually turn off.

Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…

It didn't.

Barely containing a yawn and without even bothering to put her glasses on, the girl sat up and took her laptop, whose screen was glowing with an intense light. Mumbling to herself, Pidge pressed some keys and a window appeared with the following message:

INCOMING CALL FROM: KEITH

Pidge jumped in her bed, fully awake, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Could it be…? With trembling hands she quickly pressed the button ACCEPT, and in the screen appeared the face of a boy with black hair and familiar dark eyes.

Pidge's eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly she felt a lump in her throat.

"Keith? Is that you?"

"Hey, Pidge. Yeah, it's… it's me. Sorry for waking you up, I didn't realize how late it was." he told her, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh! Yeah, right. I mean, it's… it's okay, don't worry. I'm a light sleeper." Pidge managed to say, trying to hide her embarrassment. Changing the subject, she added in what she thought was a casual tone. "So… how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. I had another mission three quintants ago that didn't go quite as planned, though we managed to complete it successfully. And you?" Keith answered, absently rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Fine, I guess. I reprogrammed a Galran robot at the Galra base and it made us popsicles."

"That's great."

They fell into an awkward silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

 _"What the hell I was thinking when I decided to call her? She probably thinks that I'm pathetic. Not that I blame her."_

 _"Why the hell did I have to tell him about the stupid robot? He probably thinks that I'm a freak. Not that I blame him."_

Looking at him again, Pidge let out a breath before tentatively asking:

"Keith, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded his head, so she blurted out:

"Why did you call me? Not that I mind, but why me, of all people?"

"I don't know. I mean, let's be honest, we have never been the closest friends, not even when I still was a Paladin." Keith dropped his gaze and then said quietly. "I… I guess that after everything that happened with my mother, I didn't want to deal with it alone. And for an unknown reason, you were the only one I thought I could call, apart from Shiro."

"Okay… Wait a minute, what happened with your mother?" Pidge sat straighter in her bed, bringing her face closer to the screen. "I thought you said that she had left you and your father back on Earth when you were still a child."

"Yeah. Her name is Krolia by the way." he told her, still not meeting her eyes.

"What? You found her!? But… but when? Where? How?" Pidge asked in surprise, clearly demanding an explanation.

"Three quintants ago, Kolivan sent me to infiltrate in a Galra base that used to be ruled by Commander Ranveig before the war within the Empire started. My mission was to destroy a superweapon and to retrieve a Blade member named Krolia who was currently working as a spy at the base. Things got a little complicated, but Krolia managed to trick the Galrans and lure them to the weapon, which turned out to be a monster. After we escaped, Krolia confessed that my knife had been hers, thus revealing she was my mother." Keith explained calmly, apparently unaffected by her reaction.

"Wow, she does sound pretty cool… That's amazing! I wish you had told us sooner! I'm really happy for you, Keith." she told him, grinning widely.

"Yeah well, I guess I thought it wouldn't matter to anyone since I'm no longer part of Voltron." Keith said, almost to himself, and then shrugged. "Anyway, Matt told me not so long ago that you had finally freed your dad."

"Yes, we did! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I was so happy with having my dad back that I completely forgot." Pidge said sheepishly. "Now he is on his way to Earth to help the Garrison develop new technology to enforce the planet defenses. I'm sure that when my mom sees him again, after everything that has happened, she will literally cry out of joy." she added in a joking tone.

"Huh, I have a feeling that once she learns about all that you have achieved, she will feel like the proudest mother in the universe for having a daughter like you, Pidge."

"Thanks, Keith." she answered, trying and failing to hide the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. "So will be your mom, you know."

"Thanks, Pidge." he said, giving her one of his all too rare smiles.

And that's how their night calls began. Every time Keith needed to talk about something, or Pidge just couldn't sleep, they would call each other and talk for hours until one or both of them fell asleep. She would tell him stories from her childhood, and in return, he would entertain her with stories about his academic years during his time at the Garrison.

Like the time when Matt almost put the kitchen on fire trying to make pancakes, or the time when Keith got arrested for piloting his hoverbike over the speed limit and 'almost destroying an entire private property belonging to the government', as Commander Iverson himself had put it in his report.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Keith would say smiling nostalgically while pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, and Pidge couldn't help but laugh at him and his poor acting skills.

Turns out Keith did know how to make a girl laugh after all, despite claiming he wasn't good at connecting with people.

Besides, he surely was handsome when he smiled.

Not that she was going to tell him that, though.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to leave a comment and review the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
